


白玫瑰 红玫瑰

by little_shawn



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shawn/pseuds/little_shawn
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 7





	1. 白玫瑰

一束洁白的玫瑰被放在了总统的办公桌上，与其说是一束玫瑰不如说是在一束尤加利里面塞了几朵玫瑰。弗拉基米尔觉得那只章鱼是在侮辱自己的智商，他明明白白说要一束最好看的白玫瑰。

佩斯科夫也觉得自己很委屈，他只是拿到了一张照片和一个要求——一模一样的开得最好的花。拿着照片他直接找到了克里姆林宫里专门负责园艺的工作人员，找花他不是专业的，但找人他是专业的，何况摆在他面前更重要的问题是老大为什么要一束花。他还是去确定一下最近老大有没有什么日程吧。

“老大，这束花搭配得很精致，你看…”佩斯科夫在自己老板那个核蔼可亲的目光下说不下了，“我这就去找人换，找全露西亚开的最好的白玫瑰！”佩斯科夫逃离了总统办公室，怎么也想不通自己的老板怎么最近对园艺这么感兴趣。

弗拉基米尔是在某一次看书的时候了解到了白玫瑰的花语： _ **纯洁、浪漫还有我足与你相配**_ ，这样的花多适合送给季玛。弗拉基米尔觉得全世界只有他配得上季玛，他们有着别人没有的默契、能够分享权力，甚至连身高都是如此的般配——如果德米特里能够不穿增高鞋垫和对外说他1米72的话。

德米特里和他两个人默认了他们之间的关系，没有表白、没有誓言、没有戒指甚至一句简单的“我爱你”都没有，他们只是在很久以前交换了一个眼神然后就在一起了。德米特里有时候很怀念他们还不是任何行动都会受到关注的公众人物的时候，那个时候他们可以借着月色牵手、在无人的角落接吻、光明正大地住在一起也不过是别人眼中师兄弟之间互相照顾。而当他们两个的一举一动被各种长枪短炮扫过，他们两个之间的任何细微的身体接触都可能被写上报纸登上电视，高速快门抬起又落下的声音如同机关枪一样射进他们生活的任何角落，不给他们逃跑和选择的机会。他们更不可能住在一起，东正教可不会把手中的选票投给一个性取向为同性的候选人，更何况他们曾经公开说过“不得对未成年人宣传同性恋*”这样的话。在同一个办公室里加班成为了他们两个特有的约会方式，深夜时分一杯热牛奶和一块蓝莓蛋糕成为他们互相送达的关心。

他们带上了同样的戒圈，第二天就有眼尖的记者问弗拉基米尔是否有了女友。“我有爱人”是他唯一能对外透露的，幸好当初德米特里心细选择的是一对再朴素不过的戒指。弗拉基米尔自觉亏欠爱人许多，甚至都不能送上一束表达爱意的红玫瑰。所以在看到白玫瑰时，弗拉基米尔只想把所有的都收集起来送到自己的爱人面前，但他不能，他只能把隐晦的爱意说到极致。他已经学会在镜头前和德米特里紧紧拥抱只为从对方身上汲取一丝熟悉的温度而不会被媒体解读出任何含义，自然也有办法给戈尔基送上一束新鲜的玫瑰花让对方了解自己的心意。

当天晚些时候佩斯科夫抱着一大束花前往戈尔基的时候就想知道自己白天挑的那束到底哪里不好了，非要这样光秃秃的扎成一束，就和自家老板头上的毛一样，毫无观赏性可言。

德米特里回家之后就看到了放在门厅里的那束巨大的花束。找了个花瓶，小心翼翼地拆开了被紧紧捆扎的花朵，但显然还有更多的玫瑰无法被放置入花瓶之中。德米特里见过99朵红玫瑰，但从没有见过99朵白玫瑰。坐在地上处理着花朵的德米特里抓了抓自己微微卷曲的棕发，决定还是挑最好看的几朵放在自己的床边和办公桌上，余下的，只能让管家找人做成切花装饰在官邸的各个角落里了。

德米特里给最好看的那几朵拍了照上传社交网络并配上文字“谢谢送来的花，很喜欢”。刚放下手机，属于他的总理专线就响了起来。

“季玛，我送的花你还喜欢吗？”明明传来的只有声音，德米特里却仿佛看到了那个人手上拿了支铅笔试图帮助它站起来，这是弗拉基米尔的一个小动作。开小差时弗拉基米尔会把笔来回滚动或者在纸上画圈圈，生气时会拿着笔尖戳纸，而只有想确定时他才会试图去站住一支铅笔。当然发脾气时把铅笔掰断这种事情就没几个人能见到了。

“嗯，喜欢。瓦洛佳是怎么知道我刚刚整理好花？”德米特里对于把时间卡得刚刚好这一点充满了好奇。弗拉基米尔当然不会说其实他有公号私用，拿官方号关注德米特里的社交帐号只是为了更方便知道季玛的动态，毕竟他的人设是不善于使用电子设备的，这可是他的小秘密。

对于总理先生在社交网络上发出的大束玫瑰花引起了各位记者的好奇心，纷纷想打探出什么，结果在会议室却看到所有的鲜花摆设都是清一色的白玫瑰。本来以为能有什么大新闻，结果却是统一的装饰改变，记者只抓拍到了一张他们的总理先生和总统先生又在咬耳朵说悄悄话的照片，当中还有一盆装饰精美的切花。

“这就是瓦洛佳你的办法？”

“他们肯定以为就是常规的换布置而已。”

前来开会的部长们看着满桌子的鲜花，感觉自己快因为狗粮吃饱而花粉过敏了。记者不知道不代表他们不知道啊，老大你表白要不要这样啊。佩斯科夫看着自以为知道了什么的记者满意得点了点头，只要那些人不来找他，牺牲一下各位部长又如何，就是不知道今天的白玫瑰会不会涨价，毕竟昨天他把所有能买到的白玫瑰都买回来了。


	2. 红玫瑰

戈尔基快被白玫瑰淹没了。自从德米特里对收到的白玫瑰表示满意之后，弗拉基米尔就要求每天都往戈尔基送上一大束白玫瑰，对，是一大束，能999朵就不要99朵的那种。当然，下面的工作人员也不傻，不会真的给戈尔基送那么多过去，那是真的要上新闻的，还是花边新闻的那种。德米特里觉得有必要和弗拉基米尔讨论一下能不能换一种花，官邸里快要没有花瓶给他插鲜花了，再送来的只能幸苦园艺师把它们布置花园了。

弗拉基米尔来到戈尔基的时候也被这数量巨大的白色花朵惊到了，他认真地反思了一秒是不是真的送得有点多以至于戈尔基都快被布置成了婚礼现场却觉得这样也不错，反正也不能拥有一个真正意义上的婚礼不如就用这数量庞大的花朵冒充一下。

弗拉基米尔今天来戈尔基是因为有一个需要他们两个共同接受的采访被安排在这里。他很想去撬开佩斯科夫的脑子看看这个蠢章鱼脑子里在想什么，为什么会把采访安排在德米特里的官邸而不是克宫或者是新奥加廖沃，这是蠢章鱼是不是脑子坏掉了。一同前来的佩斯科夫突然感觉到了一阵杀气，他摸了摸自己的鼻子觉得这个事情又不能怪他，对方指定要在九号进行采访而总理先生的新闻代表也表示可以接受这个提议，那么他们两边一接洽就安排好了。就算自己的老板表示抗议但也无能为力不是吗，佩斯科夫对于自己偶尔可以折磨一下自己老板的行动表示很爽虽然可能后果很严重。

记者和摄像师经过了层层安检进入了深棕色的会议室，弗拉基米尔对这次的摄像多看了几眼，他总觉得这次的摄像有什么地方不对劲，但他又不能因为摄像是个新人就把人请出去。何况这个电视台他们已经合作很多次了，进行采访的这个记者和他们配合的也很好，没有理由只因为总统先生的疑心病犯了就去拒绝一次能够塑造政府和领导人良好形象的采访。弗拉基米尔转了转手上的戒指，希望是他想错了。

这个小动作自然没有逃过德米特里的眼睛。“不对劲？”

弗拉基米尔把佩斯科夫叫过来询问怎么除了记者以外全是新人。好脾气的佩斯科夫也难得板着一张脸。他刚和对方电视台联系过，什么叫突然原来的人身体不适所以他们换了人，都是合作多年的电视台了难道不知道换了人要重新申报的吗！紧急加派人手把所有的器材过了一边x光，又把所有工作人员从头到脚摸了一遍，除了几支钢笔和几本本子之外没有什么东西了。德米特里示意把钢笔和本子还给记者，这都是一名记者的必需品，没什么特殊的。

虽然被耽搁了不少时间，整个采访却进行地异常顺利。大概是对方知道自己理亏，采访问题也没有跳出准备好的提纲，只有那个摄像师让弗拉基米尔忍不住在回答问题的时候分神。一直隐藏在镜头之后的他成功挡住了眼睛，而唯一露出来的部分又被那顶鸭舌帽的帽檐遮住了，弗拉基米尔无法读出这个人的表情，以至于他花了太多的心思在这个装扮奇特的人身上而忘了今天来的摄影师其实有 **三个人** ，两个负责录像一个负责拍照。

弗拉基米尔心不在焉地频繁调整着自己的领带位置，德米特里则在整理他的西装。待会儿还有几张照片需要拍摄，而摄像师师则在整理着他们的相机和三脚架。弗拉基米尔用余光看到三脚架被拉开的一瞬间整个人的肌肉都绷紧了，他告诉自己要放松要放松，毕竟所有的器材都经过了多次检查才能被允许带入，而且还在他们的面前又经过机器的检查，理论上是不会出现那种在电影里才会出现的情节。果然是自己想多了吗?

德米特里感觉到了自己对面的那个人明显紧张的状态，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“怎么了瓦洛佳，你还是感觉有什么地方有问题吗？”

“应该没什么问题，”弗拉基米尔用一种几乎不可察的幅度地摇了摇头，似乎也是想把自己脑子里那不切实际的想法给推出去。“可能我想太多了，我总觉得那个戴帽子的摄影师不对劲。”

德米特里顺着弗拉基米尔的目光去打量那个戴帽子的摄影师，离开了镜头的遮掩这个人的大部分面容却依旧被长帽檐的阴影遮住，这样的装扮不能不让人怀疑。同行的还有两个人，一个拍照，而另一个个子小小的录像的却拿了好多东西，唯独这个戴帽子的只是背了一个摄像机和一个三脚架，的确看起来不太一样。德米特里也提高了警惕。“你是担心他的摄像包里有什么东西，或者是三脚架那个空心的碳纤维管里藏了什么？他的确看起来带的东西太简单了。但从他的动作来看，三脚架里应该没有什么东西。摄像包经过刚才的翻查应该不会有问题的，有问题刚才也拿出来了。”对于这些摄影器材德米特里轻车熟路，他只能出于自己的经验去判断，但他还是选择相信弗拉基米尔的直觉，“反正保镖就在旁边，而且这不是还有你吗？”

德米特里最后的一句话极大地取悦了弗拉基米尔，露出了发自内心的笑容，在一旁等着的摄像师拿起相机就是一阵快门狂按，雪白的闪光灯刺得两个人都不得不微微眯起了眼睛。

“梅德韦杰夫先生，可以请您给我签个名吗？”矮个子的摄影师背着大包小包诚惶诚恐地看着德米特里，一手拿着一本记事本另一只手则慌忙地想去找一只可以写字的钢笔，肩上的背包看着似乎快要滑落了。他有些手忙脚乱，他的面前除了记者先生的那支钢笔似乎也没有什么别的选择。一把抓过了记者先生的钢笔随意地塞进了摄影马甲那个硕大的口袋里，把单肩背着的包斜挎之后又摸出了那支笔。

德米特里接过本子想要去拿那支笔。这支钢笔的笔尖似乎不是正常的银色，就像一柄薄薄的利刃却在尖端开了叉。正常双色笔尖的金色部分在这支钢笔上却好像被腐蚀了一样，有几丝蓝色的 **墨水** 顺着笔尖的花纹流了出来。这么一支看起来可以退休的钢笔却来自一位记者的口袋，也不知道是不是有什么特别的意义。还没等德米特里观察够这支钢笔的特别之处，就看到笔尖朝着自己的心脏直直地捅了进来。

弗拉基米尔看到笔尖朝着胸口去的时候感觉到了不妙，可是他的身体有点跟不上他的脑子了，而且他在这个小个子的摄影师身上没感觉到什么危险。所以等他抓住那只手的时候笔尖已经捅进了德米特里的心脏。弗拉基米尔感觉到了那只手在和自己抗争，那支钢笔想要往外拔出。对于心脏这样的供血器官，戳了一个洞之后如果把锐器拔掉无异于给体内的液体提供了一个发射的出口。握着钢笔的手感觉到了力量的拉扯，他纠缠了一会儿就发现虽然弗拉基米尔已经年过花甲可是手臂力量却依旧更胜他一筹，何况他的目的已经达到了。钢笔之上和弗拉基米尔在撕扯的力量突然消失，弗拉基米尔也迅速地想要把力气撤回，可惜还是慢了一步，钢笔借着他的力量往德米特里心脏更深处捅了进去，半支钢笔都没入了德米特里的身体。弗拉基米尔看向那支可以说是被他捅进心脏的钢笔而发愣， _ **是他害死了他的季玛。**_

矮个的摄影师仍下了所有装备准备乘乱逃离，可惜在发生混乱的那一刻就有保镖围了上来，可况刚刚的纠缠花去了太多的时间，他已经错失了逃离现场的好机会。环顾了一下周围，发现那名记者和另外两位摄影已经离开了现场，他也没有必要再逃离了，混乱只要制造一次就够了。

“你们还围着干什么，医生呢，救护车呢？！”弗拉基米尔没有心思去管那个逃走的人，他知道一定会有人去查。但是他的季玛看上去非常得不好，就算他用手去堵住那个伤口却依旧有温热的液体从中冒出。德米特里在刚刚的混乱之中打翻了桌子，桌上摆着的白玫瑰也一并掉落在了地上，被暗红色的液体浸泡着，染红了每一朵花瓣，好似开得最鲜艳的 **红玫瑰** 一样。“季玛，你坚持一下。”弗拉基米尔说出的话连他自己都不相信，这个颜色太暗了，不正常的暗。“ **墨水** ”里只怕加入了什么东西。

“总统先生，他不是你的季玛。他是一个有着野心的政治家，是一头可以咬人的棕熊，你不可能不知道他都干了些什么…”人被保镖带走了，其实已经没有什么可以审问的了，他说的已经很清楚了。

德米特里感觉自己可能是等不到医护人员来救他，他现在又困又累。坐上这个位置之后他就在和一群老狐狸斗智斗勇，他终于可以休息了。那个人说的没错，他就是一头西伯利亚棕熊，只不过在瓦洛佳的面前收起了他的利爪。他看着一旁的玫瑰费力地拿起一朵放到了弗拉基米尔前胸的口袋里，他的瓦洛佳穿黑色西装真的很好看啊。“瓦洛佳，这是我送你的红玫瑰，我爱你。”从没说出口的爱在生命的最后一定要说出来。

我爱你，至死方休。


End file.
